Silent Nights
by yukii-hime
Summary: Duo is a war orphan, use to being moved from home to home in a foster care system. Now he's found himself a home in the Winner family & he's finally happy, but how long can he stay? Will old ghosts from his past come back to haunt him? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. (i wishi did buuuut. i don't. ; ; muu.)

Yez, 'am writing once again! I'd be thrilled if I actually manage to finish something! hahaa. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working hard to improve my writing. :3

* * *

It hadbeen three months since he started living in the Winner's estate. Within those three months he had settled in nicely and found a certain harmony there unlike any other. He was use to being moved from place to place, he didn't have an actual home. They were always temporary. He learned to know better then to get attached but some how he managed to grow quite fond of this one home in the a short matter of time he had been there.

Duo Maxwell tilted the smooth wooden chair backwards into an unstable balance on it's back legs. He sat in the quiet dining room, alone in the early morning hours. On the table sat the remains of a devoured breakfast, toast crumbs littered across the white plate. He surveyed the empty dining room as he did many times, taking in the fine sight of the beautiful home. As the sun rose slowly over the trees toward the town, it cast long, golden beams onto the wooden panel floor. The room held a collect of fine paintings on it's walls, all the artists Duo was sure he had never heard of. The table was much simpler, a stained dark mahogany that seated five. Long candles added an elegant touch, placed in the center of the table in heavy holders, their wicks most likely never to be lit. Staring out the glass patio door, Duo's eyes wondered along the roofs of distant houses. The Winner's estate spanned over a fairly large amount of property, compared to the city houses others lived in on the colony L3. It was generally a cramped area, with an over flowing population. But since they lived farther off from the main city, the vast property made the home almost like a small piece of country. It would be the closest you'd get to a country side in the colonies unless you were to go to Earth.

A pace of graceless steps carried Duo's far off eyes toward the direction of the staircase. In a moment a well dressed man appeared through the dining room entry way, carrying a brief case in one hand and fiddling with his dark tie with the other in his hurry. He glanced up slightly after becoming aware of Duo's presence, giving him a thin smile, he's features creasing as he did so.

"Good morning Duo, you're up awfully early for you." He mumbled as he straightened his black business suit, picking off small pieces of lint carelessly before bringing his aged eyes back up to Duo's. "Couldn't sleep." Duo smiled slightly. His cobalt eyes seemed distant as he stared back at him, obviously not actually focused on him. The man smiled at him oddly, setting his brief case down on the table momentarily as checked his watch. "I've got to get to the office earlier. They're starting a new construction around L3 and I want to see the blue prints off." He watched Duo as spoke, the boy's eye's never lifting. "Are you alright, Duo?" He finally asked. Duo shook his head slightly before looking up at him, his smile returning. "No, no. Nothing to worry about Mr. Winner. I'm just... thinking." He answered as honestly as he wanted. Mr. Winner studied him for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Tell Quatre why I left early and that I'll be home as soon as I can tonight, okay?" He looked almost ashamed as he said it, his brows coming together in a silent thought. Duo knew he hated having to spend so much time at work, he also knew how much Quatre also resented the time his father spent at work.

Just as the familiar roll of tires over the paved driveway faded, Quatre's slender body appeared in the entry way. He's ocean orbs looked wearily on Duo's lazy form, at the bare feet that rested on the table he ate off of. He decided to ignore it and looked absently toward the direct of the driveway. "Father just left, didn't he?" Quatre glanced at Duo from the corner of his eye as he spoke. Duo nodded. "Mmhmm. He said he had some stuff to see off this mornin'." The corners of Quatre's mouth twitched and his jaw line tightened. "But he said he'd be home as soon as he could tonight." Duo added quickly upon seeing the familiar resent wash over Quatre's face. The pale boy pulled his eyes away from Duo's, closing them, his eye brows knitted in frustration. "Just like every other night, right Duo?" Quatre muttered sourly. With his father's work he may not even make it home before the morning hours. Sometimes he just didn't come home at all. Duo frowned. There wasn't much he could say to comfort the other boy, he was right. Running his hand though his blonde hair, Quatre sighed. "Anyways. Are you ready? We might as well walk to school today. We'd get there faster." Duo shrugged, not really having an opinion on the matter. He stared down at his crumby plate then turned his attention back to Quatre. "But aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything yet." Quatre just shrugged and started toward the main hall. "Not hungry." He replied simply. Duo frowned again before removing his feet from the table, returning the chair to it's sturdy four legs. He hurried after Quatre who was already standing at the front door. There was a flat silence as Duo slipped on his sneakers and sought out his bag.

The two boys walked up the drive way single file, neither of them spoke. Duo knew better then to try and start a conversation with Quatre. It either didn't go far or Quatre just abruptly shut him up. On this morning he probably wouldn't even get as much.

In the absence of conversation and of something better to dwell on, Duo's mind wondered back to what ailed him this morning, that brought him from his sleep. He realized how much he actually enjoyed living with the Winner's and how much he allowed himself to enjoy his time there, failing to remember that his bliss could be taken away just as quickly. 'This is only temporary.' He reminded himself bitterly. Duo was apart of a foster care program for war orphans, run by the Maxwell church. He was originally from the colony L2 but he found himself passed around from home to home so much that it landed him in a completely different colony all together. He never did stay in a home for very long. The family either couldn't afford to accommodate him any longer or he screwed up his chances all on his own. Duo lips tightened at the thought. He knew the Winner's would always be able to afford his staying there and even at that Duo worried that he wouldn't be remain there. He couldn't trust himself. Besides that he was part of a program that had him switching from family to family every four months, unless it was requested by the guardian that they'd like to keep him in their care. If Duo messed things up again, he was sure Mr. Winner wouldn't tolerate it and would have him passed on to the next unsuspecting family. Duo felt like more of a burden then anything when he was taken into someone's care. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up disappointing everyone. He truly respected Mr. Winner, above all else, and disgracing him was the last thing he wanted. This was his first home away from L2, away from many troubles and he was finding that he was actually happy for once. He didn't want to lose that happiness, for it was rare for him.

Duo's eyes peered through his long, chestnut bangs at the blonde boy's back. Quatre walked a good ways ahead of him, almost in arrogance. Ever since Duo had stepped foot in the Winner's home he was immediately aware that Quatre would rather have him out. The tension wasn't as bad as it first was, Quatre was more use to him now he found. The small boy was obviously use to being alone and Duo was an intrusion on his space. The boy's personalities clashed horribly — Duo was always open and quite cheerful, while Quatre was more withdrawn and quiet, enjoying his own company. But Duo couldn't blame him for that. Quatre's father was a slave to his work and didn't seem to have any time for his son. Quatre must have grown up alone, friendless. Besides all the stress of being passed from home to home, Duo could say he had a good social life with plenty of friends. Quatre was perfectly aware of how to please people though. Duo smiled to himself at the thought. Quatre was able to which from his actual personality to one that fitted the son of a Winner. He may hate his father's absence with all his soul but it wasn't enough to disrespect his family's name. The way Quatre played the part astounded Duo, the way he played the hearts of all their classmates, the public. Maybe they weren't so different after all?

The streets became busier as they approached the more populated part of the city. The city life's screaming sirens and car horns began to deafen Duo's thoughts, the choking scents of exhaust and factories filled his nostrils, giving him the faint ache of an oncoming migraine. Duo decided to pull his mind away from all his thoughts for now, they could wait. Instead he decided to chance walking beside Quatre as the approached the school. Quatre's eyes didn't shift from the worn sidewalk ahead of him, trailing onward as they walked in silence. Duo smiled at his ignored presence, that was Quatre's welcome for him.

They were upon the St. Quiinian's all boys school in mere minutes. The student populated courtyard would seem to stretch across an entire block. Duo and Quatre were swallowed up into the sea of bodies at the gates, being carried off in different directions. Duo never did know where Quatre went when they first got to school, he just seemed to disappear. He watched the boy's blonde hair disappear into the crowd before a strong hand gripped his shoulder. "Duo! You're early, man! That's gotta be some sort of a record for you!" A wide grin lined the dark haired boy's lips, Duo immediately recognized the smart remark belonged to Tory. "Hey, shut up." Duo grinned back, swatting the hand off his shoulder. Slinging an arm around Duo's shoulder, the 6'2" boy leaned down on him as he carried on a conversation with pretty much himself while they stumbled through the mob of students. Duo glanced back where he had last seen Quatre in hopes of seeing where the small boy went, only to find himself lost in all the people's busy heads around him. Tory's loud, deep voicing continued raging on in conversation through his head until they made in to the grey stone ledge that lined the stairs leading up to the school enterence. A group of boys, similar in Tory's height waited for them. Duo smiled as there was warm greetings all around by his fellow team mates. He had actually made the school's basketball team, despite his height.

Leaning against the ledge he decided to finally pay attention to Tory's rambling. "Friday was insane. You missed so much Duo, the game was amazing!" Tory's green eyes gleamed, "The play was awesome! We took down the eastside, hands down! And you know, they're a pretty good team and all but--" Duo smirked, his eyebrow raised slightly as he listened to Tory going into liberate game details, trying to decipher the truth in it all. "After the game, when we were getting ready to leave the court, this guy comes out of nowhere and charges some player on the other team!" Conversations erupted among them. Duo looked puzzled as everyone gossiped eagerly about what they head about the attacker. "What did he look like, anyway?" Duo finally asked out of curiosity, glancing over at Tory. He kicked himself mentally for deliberately missing the game just to attain a few more hours of sleep. "Hmm, I remember he had blond hair and he was kind of short... Sort of like you." He grinned down at Duo as he got a scowl in return, "We really didn't seem him close up but I think some guys yelled at him... calling him 'Solo'." Duo become rigid, his muscles tensed. Tory stopped seeing his face pale. "You okay Duo..?" Cobalt eyes drifted slowly out from their dazed stare and fell upon Tory. "What else do know about him?" He asked hoarsely, ignoring Tory's concern. "Not much." Tory eyed him suspiciously. "Well, I heard something." A lengthy, short haired boy offered. Duo's stomach turned as he brought his attention over to him. "There's a rumor that he'd be transferring here — from where ever he's from." Duo's heart leap. "What did you just say?" He practically hissed, his eyes in the mists of rage and fright. His team mate seemed to considered his question for a quick moment before choosing to reply. "It's only a rumor... I could be wrong." Duo swallowed hard, his eyes falling into a deep distance once again. It had been him. All around him the other boy's stared at him in bewilderment, waiting for him to give them an explanation they new just as well they wouldn't be entitled to. 'Solo? Solo! How is that even possible? I left L2... why? Why would he come here?' Duo's mind raced, his fears from this morning becoming even more vivid. "What's up Duo? What is it?" Tory questioned quietly, studying Duo's frightened expression. Duo's hand came to his face, his thumb and index finger running down the sides of it gently, calming him slightly. "No-nothing. It's nothing." He muttered, managing a smile to reassure him, to reassure himself. "Sorry about that guys." He looked around at them wearily knowing he must be acting completely out of character but he was forgave in the silence of awkward smiles. "It's cool Duo, don't worry." Tory assured him, knowing better then to press on about things with Duo, he left it at that.

Just then the morning bell sounded it's hallow ring calling all the students to their home rooms. As Duo trudged on up the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder straining away from his friends. He had a gut feeling that he was climbing toward something he wouldn't be able to out run any longer.

* * *

Soo... what did you think? Like it? Hate it? (i hope it wasn't that bad... ; ;)I'm up to all opinions &whatever else you have to say.I love getting feed back! nn


End file.
